d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
School: October
School: October is the fourteenth episode of ''D2WYM Snippets'', and aired January 7, 2015. Episode Date: '''January 7, 2015 '''Preceded By: Alec Followed By: Man on a Ledge Synopsis In Sophomore year of high school, Travis Neal took several videos throughout the year, between classes, at lunch, in carpool, and after Seminary. October 5, 2011 It starts raining really hard after school. John Wright, Jeremy Glenn, Taylor Aplanalp, and Jodi Reed walk out into the rain and get completely soaked. October 6, 2011 On the way to school, John Wright bobs his head up and down while sitting in a car seat. Dallin Earl sings, "She's a sexy chick" over and over. October 10, 2011 John Wright is in a food donation barrel outside the Church Building. Teddy Wright has the barrel tipped over, and is rolling John around in it. Teddy pushes the barrel while John is halfway in it. John flips around and hits his face on the pavement. John puts the barrel back with the other ones. being rolled in a barrel.]] Teddy, Jaren Garff, and Dallin Earl then have John pinned down with the barrel. They're trying to get John back in the barrel. Jaren pushes John in and tells him to bend his knees. They then tip the barrel over vertically and upside-down, but John yells, "Ow!" inside, so instead they tip the barrel over and roll John off the curb and into the parking lot. Jaren tells John to crouch into a ball. John does so, and Jaren puts the barrel over him. John's feet stick out from underneath the barrel. Teddy steps on John's shoe, and John gets out of the barrel, yelling in pain. Jaren tries to get John into the barrel, but both John and the barrel fall over. October 12, 2011 Teddy Wright and Travis Neal take the elevator to the School Library. They get out on the second floor and Travis shows a "perfect sniper shot" out a window. , shirtless in the elevator.]] October 14, 2011 Travis Neal, Teddy Wright, and Aaron Christensen are in the elevator at the School Library. When they get to the second floor and the doors open, Grant Ganschow, Declan Rosdahl, and Josh Scott run into the elevator and ram Teddy and Travis into the walls. Aaron and Josh slip out of the elevator, but Grant sends the elevator back down to the first floor while he pins Teddy to the elevator floor. Declan and Grant take off their shirts. Declan gets out on the first floor, while Grant, Teddy, and Travis ride the elevator back up to the second floor. When they get to the second floor, Grant walks out and puts his shirt back on, while Aaron, Josh, and Declan stand there, laughing. On the way home from school, John Wright interrogates Dallin Earl over something in the car. Travis asks Dallin what he did, and Dallin whispers jokingly, "I was holding hands with Taylor Aplanalp". John looks at the camera and yells, "PUT THAT AWAY!" Jeremy Glenn says, "That's what she said," Everyone starts laughing, and John stands up out of his seat and tells Jeremy how pissed off he is. Jeremy tells him to get back in his seat and put his seatbelt on. October 19, 2011 On the way to school, John Wright dances and bounces up and down to some music he's got playing in his iPod. After a while John notices Travis Neal is filming him. John starts dancing to his music again. Teddy Wright and Travis say, "What's up, John". Teddy says, "John, we got you on camera!" but he doesn't hear them. He notices Travis filming him again. and Jaren Garff walking down C Hall.]] At school, Jaren Garff and Chris Glenn walk down C Hall. Chris has got a bunny suit on, and Jaren is talking to him. After school, Jaren asks Jeremy Glenn for his iPod. John sings "Look at me now!" over and over in a dumb voice until he realizes Travis is filming again. October 26, 2011 Aaron Christensen and Travis Neal are on a computer in the School Library. They pull up the Scary Maze video on YouTube. Teddy Wright tells them to turn down the volume. They watch the video without any audio. The picture of Regan MacNeill from ''The Exorcist ''pops up, and Teddy and Aaron just end up laughing. People In This Episode * John Wright * Jeremy Glenn * Anne Peterson * Taylor Aplanalp * Jodi Reed * Dallin Earl * Teddy Wright * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Alec Viera * Aaron Christensen * Grant Ganschow * Declan Rosdahl * Josh Scott * Chris Glenn Locations * San Ramon Valley High School, Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California * Danville, California Trivia *Second episode of the "School" subseries. *The area outside the Church Building where John Wright gets rolled around in a barrel, coincidentally is right next to the tree he'd get handcuffed to two weeks later in "Halloween 2011". Featured Music * "Fortress" by Pinback Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes